finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arm Techniques
Punch Damage Arm Techniques (1): Physical Drive * 1d6 Arm Techniques (8): Physical Drive * 1d6 + 2 Arm Techniques (20): Physical Drive * 1d8 + 4 Arm Techniques (27): Physical Drive * 1d8 + 6 Arm Techniques (36): Physical Drive * 1d10 + 8 Arm Techniques (45): Physical Drive * 1d10 + 10 Skill Tree Iron Fist *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: Allow the Monk to use their fists as a weapon. Additional Ranks increase the overall damage. *Effect: When the Monk use their fists as a weapon, the output damage is increased by Physical Drive power * (0.5 per Rank). Double Punch *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Iron Fist (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Monk can perform a double punch instead of performing a basic attack. *Effect: The Monk will strike twice with their fists instead of using their basic attack. The second hand will receive a Physical Drive penalty of 6 (- 1 per additional Rank). Cross Strike *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Iron Fist (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: The Monk is able to disarm their foe making them unable to use their weapon for a short duration. *Effect: The Monk attack any foe with their fists and aim for their weapon in order to disarm them. The damage dealt is equal to their fists damage, reduced by Physical Drive * (9 - 1 per additional Rank). Reequipping a weapon takes the foe's next Action Phase. Spin Fist *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Iron Fist (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 1 turn * Range: 1 cell *Description: The Monk punches multiple foes in a circle and has a slight chance to Confuse them. *Effect: The Monk spins around and hit targets that are 1 cell apart with their fists, having 10% + 5% per additional Rank to Confuse them. The damage dealt is equal to their fists damage, reduced by Physical Drive * (4.5 - 0.5 per additional Rank). Counter Blow *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Cross Strike (1) *Type: Passive * Phase: Counter Phase *Description: The Monk have a chance to automatically counter an attack from a foe. *Effect: When the Monk is being attacked in melee, Counter Blow have 25% + 10% per additional Rank to successfully enable. On activation, the Monk deals a basic attack to their foe with their fists. Double Punch can also be performed with this specific Counter attack. Force Palm *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Spin Fist (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Monk uses their fists to knock-back their foe, giving them a chance to disable their actions. *Effect: The Monk strikes their foe with their palm, knock-backing them for a maximum of 2 cells + 1 per additional Rank. The blow deals damage equal to the Monk's fists damage and have 25% + 10% chance per additional Rank to inflict Seal Action. One Thousand Fists *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Counter Blow (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Monk will attack multiple times their foe, inflicting various negative effects. *Effect: The Monk and their opponent will roll 1d4 per Rank. Each identical roll will inflict damage equal to the Monk's fists damage reduced by Physical Drive * (6 - 1 per additional Rank) as well as the according effect on the chart below. Rolls are not individually compared, meaning the any roll from the Monk can match with any roll of the foe. Roll 1: Inflicts Poison. Deals Poison-based damage for Physical Drive * (1d6) for 3 turns. Roll 2: Inflicts Sleep. Roll 3: Inflicts Silence. Roll 4: Inflicts Blind. Spirit Dash *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Force Palm (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Monk dash in a straight line hitting everything that is on their way. *Effect: The Monk will use Spirit Dash and move in a straight line for 3 cells + 1 per additional Rank, dealing damage to every foe on their path. The damage dealt is equal to their fists damage, reduced by Physical Drive * ( 2 * Number of foes previously stroked - 2 per additional Rank) which is nullified when the formula equal or under 0. Hand of the Enlightened One *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Spirit Dash (1), One Thousand Fists (1), Arm Techniques (15) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: The Monk will use their fists to do a powerful smash on the ground, hitting multiple foes with the impact. *Effect: The Monk smash the ground in order to hit multiple targets. The Area of Effect is a 3 x 3 cells, having the Monk as its centre, which is increased by 2 cells each additional Rank. The damage dealt is equal to their fists damage, reduced by Physical Drive * (Distance in cells - 1 per additional Rank) which is nullified when the formula equal or under 0.